


Der Besuch

by cricri



Category: Polizeiruf 110
Genre: Adventskalender 2015, Braschs POV, Episode Related, Episode: Wendemanöver, Fix-It, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Gut, noch einmal.</i>
</p><p>Das (halbe) 17. Türchen des <a href="http://anja79.livejournal.com/18739.html">Tatort/Polizeiruf Adventskalenders 2015</a>.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/150431.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Besuch

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Freundschaft, Fix-It  
> Fandom: Polizeiruf Magdeburg  
> Bingo-Prompt: Kaffee  
> Episodenbezug: Wendemanöver  
> Länge: ~ 700 Wörter  
> A/N: Super hektisch geschrieben, eigentlich verdienen die zwei viel mehr Liebe. Aber das ging jetzt leider nicht, deshalb muß das erst mal reichen.

~ * ~

O.K., vielleicht war das doch eine Schnapsidee gewesen, dachte Brasch, als sie zum zweiten Mal auf die Klingel drückte. Drexler war auf jeden Fall zuhause, sein Auto stand vor der Tür. Wo sollte er auch sonst sein? Aber ganz offensichtlich war ihm nicht nach Gesellschaft. Sie ließ den Klingelknopf wieder los und starrte auf die verschlossene Tür.

_„Alles in Ordnung?“_  
_„Nicht wirklich.“_

Gut, noch einmal. Und wenn er sich dann immer noch nicht rührte, ging sie wieder. Es war ja nicht so, als ob sie an diesem Adventssamstag nichts Besseres zu tun hätte als sich um ihren merkwürdigen Kollegen zu kümmern.

Sie drückte ein drittes Mal auf die Klingel und ignorierte die Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf, die darauf hinwies, daß sie tatsächlich nichts Besseres zu tun hatte. Die Stimme klang verdammt nach Drexler, als sie ihn gefragt hatte, wie es seiner Tochter ging, und er nach ihrem Sohn gefragt hatte.

Aber an Andi wollte sie jetzt wirklich nicht denken, und deshalb drückte sie noch ein viertes Mal. Und ein fünftes Mal – bis Drexler endlich die Tür öffnete und genauso genervt aussah, wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatte.

„Ich hab‘ einen Schokonikolaus dabei.“ Sie hob das Beweisstück hoch, das sie eben noch an dem Kiosk an der Ecke gekauft hatte.

Drexler sah noch weniger begeistert aus, falls das überhaupt möglich war.

„Wollen Sie mir nicht wenigstens einen Kaffee anbieten?“ O.K. Das war jetzt selbst für ihre Verhältnisse direkt. Aber es war schließlich nicht ihre Schuld, daß Drexler sowas immer so schwierig machen mußte.

~ * ~

Natürlich war die Wohnung wie geleckt. Bei ihr sah es nie auch nur annähernd so ordentlich aus. Und ihre Vorhänge paßten auch nicht zu den Sofakissen. Oder würden passen; da sie an den Fenstern Jalousien und auf dem Sofa alles mögliche, bloß keine Kissen liegen hatte, erübrigte sich die Frage. Aber was sollte man schon von einem Menschen erwarten, der auch bei sich zuhause, am Wochenende, Krawatte trug. Sie beobachtete, wie Drexler Kaffee kochte – ein Vorgang, der höchste Präzision und diverse High-End Geräte zu verlangen schien. Das Ungetüm in der Küchenzeile hatte sich als Kaffeemühle entpuppt, und dann kam auch noch ein Porzellanfilter ins Spiel, der allerdings irgendwie neumodischer aussah als das, was sie noch dunkel von ihrer Oma in Erinnerung hatte.

~ * ~

„Wie geht’s Frey?“

Drexler antwortete nicht. Sie sah zu, wie er zwei Stück Zucker in seine Kaffeetasse fallen ließ und mit präzisen Bewegungen umrührte. War ja auch echt eine Wissenschaft, sowas. Brauchte die ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Und dann, als sie schon fast aufgegeben hatte, kam doch noch eine Antwort.

„Er ist letzte Woche entlassen worden.“

_Und wie geht es Ihnen?_

Sie fragte nicht. Erstens hätte sie sowieso keine Antwort gekriegt, und zweitens sah sie auch so, daß es Drexler nicht gut ging.

Der Schokonikolaus schmeckte, als wäre er in einem früheren Leben ein Osterhase gewesen und hätte den Sommer in diesem Kiosk in der Sonne verbracht. Vernünftige Entscheidung von Drexler, sich nur an seinen Kaffee zu halten. Der verdammt gut war. Warum wunderte sie das nicht? Sie nahm noch einen Schluck.

„Er hat vergessen, wie ich meinen Kaffee trinke.“

Drexlers Stimme war ganz nüchtern. Und trotzdem lag in diesem einen Satz so viel Verzweiflung, daß sie ihn am liebsten in den Arm genommen hätte. Was vermutlich keine gute Idee gewesen wäre. Sie glaubte nicht, daß er das wollen würde. Oder daß ihm das irgendwie helfen würde.

Draußen wurde es langsam dunkel.

Drinnen zündete Drexler die Kerzen an seinem Adventskranz an. Lila Schleifen, passend zu seinem Hemd.

Zeit für Stufe zwei. Sie zog die Wodkaflasche, die sie am selben Kiosk wie den Schokonikolaus gekauft hatte, aus der Tasche. Drexler sah sie überrascht an.

„Wird Zeit, daß wir endlich mal was zusammen trinken!“ Sie hatte fast erwartet, daß er sie jetzt doch wieder rauswerfen würde. Aber stattdessen stahl sich etwas auf sein Gesicht, was man fast als Anflug eines Lächelns durchgehen lassen konnte.

 _Ging doch._ Nicht das Beste aller Adventswochenenden, aber auch nicht das schlechteste. Und das letzte Wort war sowieso noch nicht gesprochen, weder was Andi anging, noch Frey. Wo Leben ist, ist Hoffnung, hatte ihre Oma immer gesagt.

„Auf die Zukunft.“

~ * ~ Fin ~ * ~


End file.
